


TREASURE (the series)

by anonimous



Series: TREASURE (the series) [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: GangBerry couple, HaruDam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonimous/pseuds/anonimous
Summary: The lack of HARUDAM fics and AU's got me thinking why not do request ONESHOTS for my fellow shippers.. Let me know what plots and scenarios y'all want to read and i'll try to bring them to life(fictional LOL)
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto
Series: TREASURE (the series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125956
Comments: 20
Kudos: 7





	TREASURE (the series)

**Author's Note:**

> TEU-HI Y'ALL LOL....
> 
> since it's Bobby's comeback today and Chanwoo's birthday after midnight i'll be dropping another oneshot for y'all a little later to celebrate, i tried to make it fluff-ier as possible as i could (although failing)

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

PRETENDERS coming up.... 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know the stories y'all have in mind for our HARUDAM.. drop them in the comments..  
> I'll choose two-three plots every week or proly just two cuz i still have RHAPSODY and i can't neglect my first born cuz that's we're i get to meet y'all.... I will try to write them to lessen the drought LMAO....
> 
> TEU-BYE....


End file.
